Surprising good or bad?
by tweedledumtweedledoo
Summary: What if Ana was a model? Suck at summaries (obv.) please just read. M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Sexy arrogant men

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

I scowl with frustration at my wardrobe. Damn it, I put most of my clothes in the laundry and now I have  
to search for sensible clothing to go interview some mega-industrialist tycoon, I've never heard of, for the  
student newspaper.

Kate, the editor, is my roommate, and she caught the flu. Therefore she cannot attend, so I have volunteered. I  
have a fitting in Seattle anyway so it's fine. I throw on whatever clothes I find, not caring since I'll be wearing  
different clothes for the fitting.

Kate is sniffling on the couch watching television.

"Ana, I'm really sorry and thank you so so much. It was really hard to get this interview and we'll have graduated  
by the time I rescheduled. I just can't let this opportunity pass. Please forgive me." Kate apologizes in a raspy  
voice. Poor Kate she almost never gets sick. I knew this was important to her and knowing Kate, even if I didn't  
want to, she'd get me to do it. It must be something they teach in Journalism.

"No it's okay Kate. Remember I have to go somewhere in Seattle too? Get some rest, I made chicken soup if you  
get hungry."

"Thank you Ana. Oh and here are the questions and my mini-disc recorder. Just press record here."

"I dont know anything about him." I murmur, my panic finally rising as I remember I'm not good with these  
things.

"The questions will see you through. Go. It's a long drive, wouldn't want you to be late, finally getting the dream  
job." Kate winked.

I laughed. "Okay, I'm going. No funny business, you're trying to get well." I glare at her. Oh what Kate will do  
when Ana is away.

Kate rolls her eyes. "I can't do much since I'm sick Ana. But I'll try my best." She grins.

"Good luck! Thanks again Ana." Putting on my coat and gathering my stuff, I smile at her, and head out the door  
to the car.

This will be a long ride. Thankfully there's no traffic since it's still early. I think back to the time when I was  
scouted at Claytons. Shaking my head, I still can't believe it, me Anastasia Steele, a model, and not just for any  
brand. I blush thinking how in the world did Ms. Celibate ever decided to accept this amazing offer. Ofcourse I'm  
not celibate though, just that I never really took interest in a guy or maybe I'm just really picky. I grin to myself,  
remembering Kate's attempts to hook me up with Jose. He's a good friend but that's just it, a friend. Gosh, I am  
picky.

I arrive to my destination which is a huge twenty-story office building, all curved glass and steel, with Grey House  
written in steel over the glass front doors. It's almost twelve when I arrive, relieved I'm not late, I walk into the  
lobby.

A young blonde woman smiles at me behind the desk. "I'm here to see Mr. Grey. Anastasia Steele for Katherine  
Kavanagh."

"Just a moment, Miss Steele." She gives me a look that makes me glance self-consciously at myself and..  
gah...Holy Hell, I wish I cared more about my attire, but it's too late now, I look like I have no dress sense at all.  
I sigh. Oh well they won't care when I go to the fitting and I'm not trying to impress anybody here anyway, just  
until what? Thirty minutes till I have to go to? Shit. There's only thirty minutes till I have to go.

The woman behind the desk interrupts my thoughts and tells me to sign and go to the twentieth floor. She hands  
me a security pass that says VISITOR clearly printed on the front. I can't help my smirk. It's obvious I'm a visitor,  
I dont fit in at all.

Nothing new, I sigh. Thanking her, I walk to the elevator and press for the twentieth floor. The doors open and I  
enter another lobby. Another young blonde woman rises to greet me.

"Miss Steele, could you wait here, please?" She points to a seating area of white leather chairs. The place had a  
beautiful view of the Seattle skyline. Wow.

I sit down and get nervous, inwardly cursing Kate for not providing me with a brief biography, and now I know  
nothing of this man I'm about to interview. I fidget and try to get pass my nerves. Calm down, Ana. Judging from  
the building, which is too clinical and modern, I'm guessing Grey is in his forties; fit, tanned, and fair-haired to  
match the rest of the staff.

Another impeccably dressed blonde come out of a large door to the right. What is it with all the immaculate  
blondes?

"Ms. Steele?" Blondie the third asks.

"Yes."

"Mr. Grey will see you in a moment. May I take your coat?"

"Please." I give her my jacket.

The office door opens and a tall, elegantly dressed, attractive African-American man with short dreads exits. I  
regret my choice of clothing once more.

He turns and says through the door. "Golf, this week, Grey." I don't hear the reply. He turns, sees me, and  
smiles, his dark eyes crinkling at the corners. Blondie the second jumped up and called the elevator. She seems  
jumpy and nervous, more nervous than me!

"Good afternoon ladies," he says as he departs through the elevator.

"Mr Grey will see you now, Ms. Steele. Do go through." Blondie the second says.

I stand, rather nervous. Get a grip Steele you're gonna walk down the runway with hundreds of people and  
millions of people watching you through tv soon and you're nervous about seeing one guy? Right. Just a guy.

I push open the door and stumble through, tripping over the carpet, and falling head first into the office.

Crap! Stupid carpet. I am on my hands and knees in the doorway to Mr. Grey's office, and gentle hands are  
around me helping me to stand. I am embarrassed beyond belief. I'm not usually this clumsy. I have to steel  
myself to glance up. Woah - he's so young.

"Thank you." I manage to mumble.

"Miss Kavanagh." He extends a long-fingered hand to me once I'm upright. "I'm Christian Grey. are you all right?  
Would you like to sit?" He's so young and attractive who am I kidding he's hot. He's tall, dressed in a fine dark  
suit, white shirt, and black tie with unruly dark copper colored hair and intense, bright gray eyes that regard me  
shrewdly.

"Um. Actually-" I mutter. _Oh get a hold of your self Steele, it's just a guy!_ I place my hand in his and we shake.

"Miss Kavanagh is indisposed, so she sent me. I hope you don't mind Mr. Grey."

"And you are?" He looks mildly interested, but above all, polite.

"Anastasia Steele. I'm studying English Literature with Miss Kavanagh at Washington State." There. I finally get a  
hold of myself. I will not let attractive man faze me.

"I see," he says simply. I think I see the ghost of a smile in his expression, but I'm not sure. "Would you like to  
sit?" He waves me toward a white leather buttoned L-shaped couch.

I look around his office which is way too big for one man. Small paintings catch my eye by the door. They are  
exquisite - a series of mundane, forgotten objects painted in such precise detail they look like photographs.  
Displayed together, they are breathtaking.

"A local artist. Trouton," says Grey when he catches my gaze.

"They're exquisite. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary," I murmur, distracted, I like a good man with good taste.  
He cocks his head to one side and regards me intently.

"I couldn't agree more, Miss Steele," he replies, his voice soft and for some inexplicable reason I find myself  
blushing.

He sits into one of the white leather chairs opposite me. I shake my head, disturbed at the direction of my  
thoughts, and retrieve Kate's questions from my satchel. Next I set-up the mini-disc recorder ,which I have no  
idea how to use. Mr. Grey says nothing, waiting patiently - I hope - as I become increasingly embarrassed and  
flustered. Eventually I give up and get my phone deciding I would record it with the phone instead. When I pluck  
up the courage to look at him, he's watching me, one hand relaxed in his lap and the other cupping his chin and  
trailing his long index finger across his lips. I think he's trying to supress a smile.

"Sorry." I stutter "I'm not used to this."

"I noticed." he says, I think. I didn't really hear. I flushed.

"Do you mind if I record your answers?"

"After you've taken so much trouble to set up the recorder - you ask me now?" I flush. He's teasing me? I blink at  
him, unsure what to say, and I think he takes pity on me because he relents. "No, I don't mind."

I ask him a few questions and ended up snapping at him a few times unintentionally, I can't help it, he's so  
arrogant.

"Are you gay, Mr. Grey?"

He inhales sharply, and I cringe mortified. Crap crap crap. Why the hell did Kate put this question and why the  
hell didn't I use some kind of filter before I read this straight out? How can I tell him I'm just reading Kate's  
questions?

"No Anastasia, I'm not." He raises his eyebrows, a cool gleam in his eyes. He does not look pleased. Shit.

"I apologize. It's um written here." It's the first time he's said my name. My heart starts beating faster. I flush.  
_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"These aren't your own questions?"

I pale.

"Err... no. Kate - Miss Kavanagh - she compiled the questions."

"Are you colleagues on the student paper?" Uh oh. I blush again.

"No. She's my roommate."

He rubs his chin in quiet deliberation, his gray eyes appraising me.

"Did you volunteer to do this interview?" he asks, his voice deadly quiet.

Why is he interrogating me? I'm supposed to be the one asking questions.

"I was drafted. She's not well." My voice is weak and apologetic.

"That explains a great deal."

There's a knock at the door, and Blondie number three enters.

"Mr. Grey, forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in two minutes."

"We're not finished here, Andrea. Please cancel my next meeting." Andrea hesitates, gaping at him. This seems  
like an unusual request. He turns his head slowly to face her and raises his eyebrows. She flushes bright pink. Oh  
good. It's not just me.

"Very well, Mr. Grey," she mutters, then exits. He frowns, and turns his attention back to me.

"Where were we, Miss Steele?"

Oh, we're back to 'Miss Steele' now.

"Please don't let me keep you from anything."

"I want to know about you. I think that's only fair." His gray eyes alight with curiosity. Shoot. Where's he going  
with this? He places his elbows on the arms of the chair and steeples his fingers in front of his mouth. _What I'd_  
_like to do with that mouth..._

The phone in my hand suddenly rings, The name CIRCE flashes on the screen. Crap! I totally forgot! Im late!

"Excuse me , I really have to take this call." I plead, panicking. This is completely unheard of, I'm the one  
interrupting his schedule and here I am rudely taking a call. _A very important call_.

"Go ahead." He must sense my panic and replies, although I dont think he looks very pleased. _Who would be Ana?_

I press the receive button, too panicked to care that Grey is still in front of me, in hearing distance.

"Ana! Where are you? You're twenty minutes late!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I'll be there soon."

"Well we changed venue along with the crew, now we're at Grey house since someone messed up blahblah and our  
stylist knows the sister of whomever owns that building and - you know what? Who cares about that. Just come  
here as quickly as you can." he hangs up.

"Thank heavens." closing my eyes, I sigh.

"Something came up Miss Steele?" His voice sounding mildly curious and partly annoyed. Shoot. I forget where I  
was for a second.

"Um, actually Mr. Grey, I apologize but I have to go to a fitting that's um apparently here in your building right  
now. Do you know where it is?" I ask since let's face it, I have to go there fast and he owns the place, he probably  
knows everything that goes on around here.

"Oh, I know where that is. Come I'll show you." I obediently follow him out the lobby and he presses for the  
elevator. Andrea and blonde number two seems to be shocked. _Huh_. The elevator arrives before I think more  
about it and we enter. He presses a button to the 19th floor and we step outside as the elevator opens.

"Follow me."He seems to be amused. This man is confusing. We stop by a door and he opens it, letting me go in  
first.

Circe and his crew sees me the moment I walk in, relieved looks on their faces, that is until Mr. Grey comes in  
and they all blush. I snicker. So he does have this effect on everyone, I'm relieved I wasn't the only one. Circe  
finally stops ogling him and drags me to the changing room. He hands me the err clothes and closes the curtains.

I finish dressing and peeked out the curtains.

"Are you ready?" I grinned and all of them nodded excitedly. I came out and they shower me with compliments.  
"Gorgeous.""Amazing." "It fits you perfectly darling."  
Finally Circe shushed them.

"Go and try out your wings."


	2. Chapter 2: Angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything** and this goes for the next chapters.

**A/N**: Thank you for all the follows, favorites, reviews and basically reading my story.

For those of you who do not know what it means when a model has wings, it means that they're part of the Victoria's Secret fashion show who calls their models 'Angels' since they're known for giving their models wings as accessories in their shows.

* * *

I was shocked beyond belief.

"But.. What..How-" Circe hushed me.

"You deserve it Ana." He smiles. He's probably referring to all the training I did for the past few months, man it was hard. I do ballet and gymnastics but come on, I used to think models were naturally fit because they all say they can eat what they want and not watch their weight at all, well they're lying. They made me choose what method I would like to do to maintain my body and I chose to do boxing since I always wanted to do it but never really had the time, I still do my ballet and gymnastics but also added to that was my diet; Nine days before the show, I have to digest protein shakes and a gallon of water a day. Only that. No solids. At all. And on the day itself we weren't supposed to eat anything. I almost threw a fit but realized it was rational since you do have to deserve to work up to that body, besides it worked.

"This is Amazing Circe! How can I ever repay you?"

"Well you can do that by putting it on." His eyes alight with excitement. I look at the wings that the designing crew probably worked on for months.  
(Outfit here! . img/Adriana-Lima-s-black-feathered-wings-Victoria- s-Secret-2011. jpg [take out the spaces] )

"Woah." I stare at it in awe.

The crew puts it on me and I pose for the cameras. After a few shots I belatedly realize that Grey was still here, I flush at the look he gives me. Suddenly, it's hot in here. I fan my face a bit.

I try on a few more lingerie ( Pictures in my profile if you're interested ) but I kept feeling heated looks from him which apparently made me look more sexy and appealing according to the photographer, but truthfully I was just really horny. Who wouldn't be with that sexy man staring intently at me like he was undressing me in his mind. _That's it!_ It's official. I have to release my sexual frustration somehow after this, luckily we were finished and I hurried back to change but before I can, one of the designers was holding my clothes and was holding another set with a no-nonsense look.

"Ana you have to watch what you wear outside. You never know when the paparazzi may come and just snap photos of you. You represent this brand now and you wouldn't want to make us look bad now would you?" She raises her eyebrow looking at me disapprovingly. I flush and look at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking. I'll never do the same mistake ever again." I never thought of it that way.

"Good to hear it. Here, take this." I take the clothes and head to the changing room but not before she calls out my name.

"Great job today." I blush. She has no idea why.

* * *

Christian's POV

Anastasia Steele kept surprising me. First, she snapped at me a few times during the interview and had the nerve to ask me what even my family dares not to ask, _am I fucking gay?_I wanted to spank her right then and there and fuck her senseless after, perhaps that would answer her question, A few words about her comment of the paintings, I knew she was intelligent._ Then why the fucking question?_. I was still very pissed until she told me it wasn't her questions. I knew Anastasia was attractive the moment she fell into my office but hell, who would've thought the girl who seemingly had no dress sense was an Angel?

'Fuck.' my pants tighten once more when I remember her coming out of the curtains dressed in lingerie.

I stood up from my seat when I saw her wearing the black and mauve lingerie with the dark wings added, even without make-up she was so beautiful._Cough You mean sexy as fuck Cough_ . Sure, I knew Mia called in to ask if she could use the function room for an emergency, but I never knew it was Victoria secret.

I tell myself I'm still here because the possibilities if word spreads out and my workers hear word of this it will be disastrous. _That's bullshit Grey we all know why you're here._ Miss Steele was very interesting apart from attractive and I found myself wanting to be with her company to get to know her more. The thought unsettles me. I've never been interested in women apart from wanting them to be my sub. I have to get her to be my sub. _No Christian she probably won't even give you the time of day!_ Besides, a beautiful woman like her is most likely taken. I didn't get to ask her about herself. _Right! Welch!_ I take my phone out and call Welch and ask him to gather information about the ever surprising Anastasia Steele. _I have got to know more about this woman._


	3. Chapter 3: Men -sigh

After I changed into a dark blue cocktail dress and nude pumps, I walk out the changing room and ran into something hard. _Ow._ My head throbbed. That hurt! Who the hell is this person?

"You better watch -" I stopped mid sentence when I look up and noticed it was Christian Grey.

"You were saying?" he said somewhat amused. _The nerve!_

"Nothing Sir." I smile sweetly at him, trying to hide my annoyance. Weirdly though, he stiffened and something sinister flashed in his eyes. It made me blush for some reason.

"May I walk you to your car?" He said, finally seeming to regain his manners. I accept and we stop at the lobby because it started to rain. Christian ordered someone to give him an umbrella- ever the domineering boss -and we walked out in the rain until we reached my car.

"This is your car?" He said astonished. My car was a silver Aston Martin One-77, people usually get surprised when they see it since it was kind of a 'guy car'. I loved it since it kind of looked like a bullet shooting down the road. I suddenly remember the times when my dad thought me how to shoot. I shake the thought away before sadness overwhelms me.

"Isn't she a beauty?" I grin.

"She is although you'd better drive carefully." He glares at me, his tone magisterial. I was tempted to tell him he can't tell me what to do except I realized I was trying to not be attracted to him by making him seem annoying in my head instead. I sigh internally. I always do this when I'm attracted to guys. Kind of like telling myself I don't like him when I do. _Wait. What? I like him?_

"I will, thanks."

"Until we meet again Anastasia." His eyes promising. _That seems unlikely._

"Christian." I say as a farewell and drive back to Vancouver, trying to reason with myself the whole ride that I was only attracted to Christian probably because he was the present Adonis but who cares about looks? Everyone seemed so superficial these days and society seemed to dictate what beauty was. _Said the model. _But it was true. I always preferred substance over style, what happens when you marry a gorgeous guy but wake up one day and realize he was a horrible person. Although I'm not going to lie, looks help a bit too. _And he was definitely yummy, good enough to eat. _My subconscious licks her lips. Oh potato. _See? This is what I'm talking about, you're only attracted to him because of his looks! _Aha! I rest my case. Besides, I'm never going to see him again anyway. I tell myself. _So why can't I stop thinking about him?! _I realize I've already arrived in our apartment so I park the car and go up to the steps.

While looking through my satchel to search for the keys I stop and in a jolt, I realized _I didn't get to save the record of the interview! _Shit! Kate is so going to kill me! I continued to find my keys and opened the door once I found them, getting my mind prepped up to tell the news to Kate. I walk to the living room and find Kate watching television. She stood up and smiled when she saw me.

"You look better." I say, relief winning over my anxiety of an angry Kate.

"Yep. Probably since I ate your magical soup and the medicine helped too." _You are not making this any easier Kate._

"So, how did the interview go?" She asked me excitedly.

"Oh wait! You're probably tired from driving and the fitting! Just give me the mini-disc recorder and I'll listen to the tape."

"Listen Kate, I don't know how to say this but- um - I kind of maybe forgot to press the save button on my phone and I didn't use the recorder since I didn't really know how to use it at the time so I used my phone and there was a call from Circe saying I was late while I was recording the interview and-" I stopped babbling, a bad habit when I was trying to explain something when I was in trouble.

"You what?" Kate gasped, shocked to say the least.

"I am sooo sorry Kate! I'll try to get another interview from him I swear I will." I start promising Kate although I knew it wasn't likely. Kate let out a puff of air from her cheeks and seemed silent for a moment, finally she sighed.

"Oh well, It can't be helped I guess. It's okay Ana, you can't blame yourself, and anyway I wasn't supposed to go to the interview right? So maybe this is divine intervention or whatever." I was shocked, flabbergasted and awed at the same time.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I say as I walk over to Kate and check her forehead and neck with the back of my hand to see if she was still hot with fever. She laughed.

"Yes I'm okay. In fact I'm more than okay." She said and turned away to hide her blush but not before I see it. Kate blushing, another surprise. _Oh. _I foolishly forgot what Kate does when I'm away. I flush too and Kate notices.

"Before you think it-No I did not, not this time anyway." She seemed to turn even redder.

"Spill the beans Kate. Who is this guy?" I ask her, actually curious this time.

"Well, when I went out for a walk since I thought it would help me get better I suddenly became dizzy for a while and blacked out-"

"What?! Are you okay? Should I bring you to the hospital? I think I should. We should. Kate let's go." I hurriedly said, worrying.

"No Ana! I'm fine. Will you just shut up and listen to me for a second?" I obediently keep quiet.

"Good. Okay. So as I was saying, I blacked out _for a bit _and I was walking around like a drunkard until finally I tripped and someone caught me." Kate flushed even more, this time with her ears bright pink. I stared, amused, this wasn't something you see every day.

"Then he asked me where I lived and he carried me bridal style all the way here and put me to bed." She said shyly. A shy Kate, this day turned out even more surprising.

"I fell asleep since I was exhausted from the fever but he left me my medicine in the bedside table when I woke up but he was gone." She pouted.

"Ana I never got the chance to ask his name! Stupid fever!" Kate said. Now she started to sound like Kate. I wanted to tell her that without the fever she wouldn't have gone out and fell and et cetera but hey, I'm not going to be a party pooper.

"Aw Kate. I'm sure prince charming is around here somewhere. Tell you what, since you feel better now, we'll go to the gym tomorrow; maybe that's where he practices catching falling girls." I grin

"Stop joking Ana. This is a serious matter." She says trying to be serious, but failing miserably as she grins back. I laugh.

"But seriously Kate, I'll take you to the gym where I box, a lot of people go there, maybe he goes there too." Kate agrees and we both laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. Who would've thought in a span of a day, we would both meet men that seemed to take up our minds. In fact this morning I never even thought it was possible that men could affect us like this. _Is it like this for everybody? How exhausting. _I thought. We both sleep that night with silly grins on our faces.

* * *

**Guess who's gonna be in the gym~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Christian's POV

'Whack' 'Whack' the sound resonates throughout the room as I continue to kick the punching stand. Once. Twice. My whole body covered in a sheen of sweat, but the distraction of something physical was welcome. I kept having dreams about the crack whore and the pimp, this time it seemed so vivid that I didn't even realize I was dreaming until I screamed and woke up. Not wanting to sleep anymore, I drove seemingly nowhere until I came across my old gym in Everett.

I remember being a kid going to kickboxing after school, it being the only refuge from school where I had no friends, as everyone ignored me and I them. I knew I deserved it. Why would anyone want to be friends with someone like him, a worthless person no one could ever love. Not even his own mother.

I kick the bag a few more times until the muscles on my legs started to ache. I rest for a while, going to my gym bag Taylor brought for me. While drinking from my bottle I realize that there were a few people already here. I thought I would be the only one seeing as it was only five in the morning. I scan the room, hoping to find my old coach, if he was still not retired that is. I see people lifting weights, punching bags, and finally inside the ring I see my old coach Danny, he had gray hair now that used to be black (picture Dermot Mulroney), teaching a girl whose back was facing me, she seems to be really good seeing as Danny is trying his best to shield himself. My eyebrows raise in surprise, Dan is known to be a legend even in his age now, if he can't even win over a girl... I walk over to them, interested. As I near, I see him getting hit with an uppercut, it connects to his jaw squarely and I watch as he falls down. My eyes widen, I run, seeing as he wasn't moving. I enter the ring and kneel beside him, across from the girl.

"Have. You. No. Mercy." I hear him say, panting.

"Im sorry Dan, you told me not to hold back." she says, her voice apologetic yet amused. I look up immediately, the voice familiar, but it couldn't be- I was struck. It was 'her'. Ana. I sat there staring, probably gaping like an idiot. I was seeing but not believing. Get a grip Grey. I finally collect myself and see that Dan finally opened his eyes groggily and stared at me.

"Christian is that you?" he says surprised. Fully awake now.

"The one and only." I smile. He stands up with our help. Ana seemed to be staring, surprised too I suppose, I was.

"Well that is damn pretty good timing. Christian this is Anastasia. Ana this is Christian, my former student." He smiles proudly.

"Good to see you again, Christian." She smiles at me, looking genuinely happy.

"Same here, Ana." I smile. It was true. It was good to see her. Whoa What. Girls usually bore me to be honest. They're so predictable. Except Ana..

"Oh, you know each other? Good. Christian if you'd be so kind, please spar with Ana here. I would like to take a break." He bows comically and looks at me.

"Don't let her innocent face fool you Christian." He fake glares at Ana and points at her while walking backwards.

"I'll have my day." he says.

"Don't hold your breath." Ana says tauntingly, her tone amused.

He narrows his eyes mockingly and twists around dramatically, heading the other way. I laugh and turn my head to see that Ana was smiling too. She's breathtaking. I thought distractedly

"So Ana, you're a model and a boxer. Is there anything more I should know about you?" I wouldn't know since Welch, surprisingly couldn't get intel. I guess I'll just have to know her the traditional way.

"Well I'm also a gymnast." She says casually. 'Fuck' My mind floods with images of her in my playroom doing a thousand things in so many different positions I wouldn't even think possible, until now. You can't Christian you can't. I argued with myself before that I couldn't bring Miss Steele here into my world. She'll probably run for the hills. I cough.

"Okay so, how do you want to do this?" I ask her, putting on tape on my hands.

"We can do it any way you want." I look up immediately. Hmm. It seems Miss Steele is playing with me. Two can play at this game.

"Well I prefer we do this hard and fast, if you don't mind. Soft and slow isn't really my thing." I stare at her intently, waiting for her answer.

"Good. But I also like it rough, so don't hold back." She grins. I continue putting on tape in my hands, trying to contain my malicious thoughts.

"Oh I don't think you can take me." I said, eyebrows pulling up.

"I'm pretty intense."

"Oh I think I can take it." She said. _Can you really?_

"We'll see."

...

Five rounds later and I am panting, just avoiding to get hit really. Man, she can pack a punch. I winced. My shoulder blade throbbed where I narrowly avoided a punch to my face. She stopped.

"Are you okay? Was that too hard?" I wanted to tell her yes, yes it was too fucking hard. Are you human?- but then I would sound like a total pussy. Shit. Ana was covered in sweat, her shirt clinging to her sports bra, sweat running down her cleavage. I tried my best not to get a hard on, I did, but her panting was not helping.

"It's fine Ana. How long have you been boxing?" My voice came out husky. Although she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, just a few months, although my dad used to teach me." This seemed like a touchy subject. I know how that feels. So I changed the topic.

"Do you want to take a break? There's a coffee house down the street."

She smiled.

"Okay."

Ana's POV

Finally! Christian asked me to go out! Well not really go out go out but literally go out. Sigh. When did I become this desperate for a guy? Especially when we were fighting a while ago, he was so fucking hot. Damn, what am I fifteen? Must be sexual frustrastion since I haven't done it in what, two months? Christian and I go to this quaint coffee house, talking along the way. Apparently, he has a brother and a sister and they're all adopted. His sister's name was Mia, who I surprisingly know, she's one of the event organizers of Victoria's Secret, who happens to be my good friend. We talked about how I got into the modeling business and his hobbies, air gliding, which I also did from time to time. We seemed to have a lot in common and I was so absorbed in the conversation that I forgot I hated coffee until he asked me what to order. I flush.

"Tea, bag out. Twinnings if they have it."

"You don't like coffee?" He said.

"Hate it." It's just bitter to me.

"Interesting. Okay, anything else?"

"Mmm, a piece of blueberry pie would be wonderful."

"Coming right up." He smiles. His smile was so breathtaking, I decided I wanted to see it more often. He comes back with our food and a sudden vertigo washes over me. I shake my head, I didn't get to sleep last night since the nightmares kept coming, they seemed to come back more often lately, so I left Kate, writing a letter beside her nightstand that I was going out early to the gym. Kate will understand. Since the incident happened, I've either been going to the gym late at night until morning or to the ballet studio, anything physical to forget what happened. I couldn't bear talking to anyone about it, even Kate doesn't know the whole story. Before, I've resorted to drinking and going to my fuck buddies, anything to forget. Kate found out and deleted all my contacts in which I threw a fit but later seen sense. She insisted I continue my sports and it helped. But sometimes, especially right now, I miss sex. Not just because of the pleasure, I'm not addicted to it or whatever, but because after it, I would sleep peacefully without nightmares and also there was no commitment, it was so uncomplicated, unlike my life. I really miss that. 'Is that what you're trying to do with Christian, Ana?' My subconscious hisses. I ignore her.

"Here you go." I take the mug but my hands were shaking. Christian notices.

"Ana, are you okay?" I think he says something else but my vision was fuzzy and suddenly, everything became black.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's short but I'm really busy right now. I'll update faster once my schedule is free~ probably if not every other day then every 2 days? IF and when I'm free.**

**THANKS FOR READING  
Review~ it makes me write faster :))**


End file.
